Une vie d'adolescent
by Artemis De Beauregard
Summary: Un groupe d'élèves qui paretent en vacances, celle ci risquent d'être surprenantes et de changer pas mal de choses lorsqu'il reviendront dans leur lycée. Personnages légèrement OOC, UA, plusieurs couples surtout yaoi.


**Titre de la fic**: Une vie d'adolescent

**Couples**: Ce ne serait pas drôle si je vous les donnés dés le début.

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Naruto et tout se qui se rapporte au manga ou à l'animé Naruto n'est pas à moi

**Commentaires**:Soyez indulgents vis àvis des fautes. Les personnages sont OOC. Soyez indulgent j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai put.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue : Le lycée<span>_

Le lycée de Konoha était réputé pour deux raison. La première était le corps enseignant dont les trois quarts des professeurs faisaient trembler de peur l'élève lambda par leur folie, cependant leur talent exceptionnel d'enseignant suffisait à compenser. La deuxième particularité de ce lycée était son organisation. Les élèves étaient séparés en cinq groupes, chacun, à son entrée au lycée devait remplir un questionnaire visant à désigner celui qui lui correspondrait le mieux. Il y avait les intellos dont les capacités intellectuelles crevaient le plafond, les excentriques dont on ne comprenait pas toujours le fonctionnement. Le lycée abritait également des artistes, dont œuvres ou représentations finissaient toujours par servir à attirer de nouveaux élèves aux journées portes ouvertes, ainsi que des sportifs qui revenaient rarement d'une rencontre sans victoires ni trophée. Le dernier groupe était celui des zéros. Les élèves de ce groupe n'étaient pas particulièrement mauvais mais ils ne se démarquaient pas assez pour intégrer l'un des autres groupes et en général cela leur convenait car on leur en demandait moins et les professeurs les laissaient tranquilles. Chacun de ces groupes avait un représentant au conseil de l'école qui travaillait en équipe avec un professeur. L'actuel conseil était composé de Sakura Haruno, représentante des intellos avec pour binôme le professeur Sarutobi doyen du lycée et professeur d'histoire. Artémis De Beauregard D'Elégance D'Outretant, représentant les excentriques, faisait vraiment la paire avec Le professeurs de biologie Orochimaru. Les zéros avaient eu la brillante idée d'envoyer au conseil Naruto Uzumaki, heureusement Kakashi Hataké, éducateur au lycée, rattrapait le niveau. Les artistes avaient choisi pour les représenter le plus fière et le lus éclatant d'entre eux, Neji Hyuga, accompagné de Kurenaï le professeur de chant. Enfin le représentant des sportifs se nommé Kiba Inuzuka accompagné du très étrange professeur de sport Gaï Maïto. Lors de sa première réunion, la directrice, Tsunade, n'en était pas revenue de ce conseil tout droit sorti d'un conte de Grimm, mais il s'avéra en fait très efficace, des fois un peu trop même.

_Chapitre numéro 1_

Comme tous les vendredis le conseil se réunissait pour faire un bilan de la semaine passée. Comme tous les vendredis les représentants des et leur bras droits arrivaient les premiers. Comme tous les vendredis une tension était palpable et comme à chaque fois elle finirait par éclater. Dans un coin de la salle Deidara et Artémis prenaient le thé et discutaient tranquillement. Naruto et Sakura étaient en grande discussion sur le romantisme et, comme à l'accoutumé la jeune fille était violente lorsqu'elle jugeait que Naruto avait besoin d'une correction pour ses propos. Le blond, à chaque haussement de voie de la jeune fille, demandait de l'aide à Gaara qui se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver à son ami comme de son premier bavoir préférant somnoler avec Shikamaru. Neji et Sasuke discutaient mode, Lee se faisait un trip solitaire sur la fougue de la jeunesse, laissant ainsi tout le loisir à Kiba de s'ennuyer. Celui-ci chercha quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper et il décida de faire l'une de ses activités favorites en temps de crise : taquiner Artémis.

Deidara, j'ai faim

Bien sûr, que veus tu avec ton Clair De Lune ?

Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Mais tu as fini de minauder oui ! On sait tous que tu veus un ananas ! Comme à chaque fois…

Pas du tout aujourd'hui j'aurais espéré pouvoir déguster de délicieux baisers… »

Tous les occupants de la salle s'arrêtèrent net dans leurs diverses activités pour regarder Artémis avec surprise, à ce niveau ce n'était pas une allusion c'était carrément une déclaration. Etrangement de légères rougeurs vinrent délicatement colorer les pales joues de Shikamaru, alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Artémis mis fin au malentendu.

On s'arrête les pervers de service ! Les baisers sont de délicates pâtisseries composées de deux meringues longes et tenues ensemble par une crème anglaise au café.

Je vois… Deidara aurait pu avoir les meringues dans son sac, mais pense tu qu'il va trouver de la crème .ici ?

Nous ne t'avons pas sonné les cloches Shikananas… Une petite minute… N'aurais tu pas insinué, à l'instant, que j'aurais souhaité avoir Shikamaru comme désert Kiba ?

Pas du tout… Tu nous fais bien rire…

De toute façon je me fiche bien de savoir ce que vous pensez. Et pour votre gouverne Shikamaru n'est pas du tout mon type de garçons. Trop mou et flemmard à mon gout.

Sympathique pour moi…

Pour ma part je dirais méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort.

On peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça Deidara ?

Comme ça, tu aimes bien les dictons de grand-mère en générale…

Deidara jeta un coup d'œil complice à Gaara auquel le roux répondit par un sourire carnassier. Sakura était au paradis, elle qui était une fan inconditionnel du yaoi la voilà qui était servie. Dans leur petit groupe elle avait diagnostiqué plusieurs couples possibles. Tout d'abord il y avait celui de Deidara et Gaara, ces deux-là n'avaient pas cherché midi à quatorze heures et lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu comptent de leur sentiments réciproque ils étaient directement passé par la case vingt-mille lieues sous les draps. Deidara avait eu mal au dos, du mal à marcher et à s'asseoir pendant trois quatre jours. Le second couple à avoir émergé était celui de Naruto et Sasuke qui, malgré leur soit disant haine réciproque, si ils continuaient sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté finiraient sous les draps. En plus leur amour se voyait comme un éléphant dans un corridor. Il y avait ensuite eu Neji et Kiba, ceux-là se cachaient derrière leur nombreuse différence pour ne pas voir leurs tous aussi nombreux points communs ainsi que l'attirance physique qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Si la vie continuait son cours sans soucis leur mise en couple n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Le dernier d'entre eux avait vu le jour récemment, lorsque Shikamaru avait enfin dénié faire autre chose que dormir et qu'Artémis avait eu la malchance, ce jour-là, de regarder autre chose que son nombril. Cependant à minauder comme les deux jeunes hommes minaudaient ils leur faudraient plus des sept vies de sept chat pour qu'ils échangent leur premier baisers. Ainsi leur amis s'était mis d'accord pour forcer un peu la chose. Ce qui avait « malencontreusement » occasionner un rapprochement des futurs coule. Artémis réalisa alors une chose importante à côtés de laquelle il était passé et qui expliquait pas mal de choses comme les absences de Deidara et ses maux de dos fréquent.

Ceci explique cela… mais n'explique toujours pas ta remarque…

Parce qu'au fond Shikamaru est comme Gaara et tu es comme moi…

Très au fond alors…

La remarque de Shikamaru se perdu dans le vide alors qu'Artémis commençait à trembler et de petites larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux rivés sur Deidara.

Alors toi aussi, toi aussi tu me désavoue… Trahison

Artémis se leva brutalement en renversant sa chaise et virevolter ses cheveux. Shikamaru se perdit alors en une contemplation de son ami, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas dénué de charme. Ses longs cheveux, lui arrivant aux reins, avaient une rare couleur blanche argenté et voletaient aux quatre vents en toute liberté. Sa peau naturellement blanche et si douce, donnant l'impression qu'il ne s'exposait jamais au soleil, était poudrée au niveau du visage par pure coquetterie, ses lèvres fines, maquillé d'un trait de rouge à lèvres, ressemblaient à deux délicieuses fraises qui ne demandaient qu'à se faire croquer. Ses yeux de jeune filles au couleur de l'ambre semblaient capable de voir jusqu'aux plus profond de votre âme. Artémis, coiffé d'un chapeau bleu rois à rubans argentés, portait une robe lui arrivant aux genoux. Sa partie haute lui serrait le buste et sa partie basse était formée de plusieurs lourds jupons à dentelles, le tout de la même couleur que le chapeau. Au niveau du décolleté avait été fixé un gros ruban orné de fines rayures bleues et argentés. Pour protéger ses mains graciles et fragiles, le jeune homme portait une longue paire de gants dont la fixation au niveau des courtes manches de la robe n'était pas sans rappeler celle des jarretelles qui couvrait ses fines jambes. Ses pieds était chaussés de chaussures à talons, carrés et larges d'environ sept huit centimètres, était de la même couleur que la robe et à son image deux rubans argentés étaient fixés à l'avant. Si il n'avait pas était sûr de n'être pas gay il n'aurait pas hésité à sauter sur Artémis pour en faire son amant. L'argenté sorti de la salle de réunion en trombe et claqua la porte.

Vous croyez qu'un jour il cessera de faire ses petits numéro de théâtre ?

La vie est une immense pièce de théâtre Kiba.

Je sais Neji mais à ce niveau ce n'est plus du théâtre, c'est du cinéma.

Neji fut très surpris par la réponse de Kiba. En effet, il s'attendait à être rembarré comme d'habitude ou tout simplement ignoré mais que le jeune homme acquiesce sa façon de voir était exceptionnel, finalement Sakura avait peut-être raison, peut être que Neji comme Kiba se mettaient des œillères… L'artiste fut arrêté dans ses pensées par l'entrée tonitruante d'Artémis.

Oyez, oyez braves gens je suis porteur d'une bonne nouvelle : Le conseil d'aujourd'hui n'aura pas lieu. Nous sommes donc en vacances.

Et moi donc ! Je te rappelle ta promesse de nous inviter à passer les vacances dans ta résidence secondaire !

La voix grave et trainante de Gaara fit l'effet d'une douche écossaise à Artémis. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait oublié c'était cette promesse. Et il s'en passerait bien qui plus est. Lui qui s'imaginait couler de délicieuses vacances tranquilles et reposantes voilà que tous ses espoirs s'envolait. Il allait devoir supporte cette bande de gosses bruyant et geignard. Mais une promesse était une promesse, il n'avait pas le choix, l'argenté fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Le petit groupe avança avec entrain dans le lycée pour finalement arriver devant l'établissement u il n'y avait aucune voiture qu'elle qu'elle soit pour les conduire.

De quel côté est la gare Deidara ? Je ne m'en souviens jamais.

Il faut aller à droite et c'est tout droit.

Merci.

Attend, on prend pas la voiture ?

La gare est suffisamment près du lycée pour que l'on y aille à pied. Ce la te pose un problème Naruto ?

Non…

Vous comptez rester pendant combien de temps ?

On va profiter des deux mois…

Une fois de plus Gaara déprima Artémis qui réalisa qu'avec un peu de malice, il pourrait se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Mais, au fait, vous n'avez pas d'affaires pour vous changer !

T'inquiète on avait prévus, on a des affaires pour la semaine et on demandera à nos parents de nous en apporter d'autres au fur et à mesure

Gaara tu m'en veus ?

Pas du tout, j'espère que tu as un grand jardin pour le chien de Kiba.

Oui…

Et ce fut à reculons que le petit groupe arriva à la gare, Artémis ayant tout fait pour les retarder un maximum, avec un peu de chance ils louperaient leur train… Mais ses efforts furent vains. Une fois arrivé, ils s'achetèrent chacun un billet de train et se montèrent dans celui-ci qui était déjà à quai. Le groupe s'installa dans un compartiment qu'en Kiba se redis compte qu'il avait fait une boulette.

Où est Lee ?

Il ne nous a pas suivis ?

Ba, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce n'est pas comme si sa présence était réellement utile…

Après cette déclaration peu amène, Artémis s'appuya contre la vitre avec nonchalance est regarda le paysage défiler dehors.

Combien de temps durera le voyage Deidara ?

Prend ton mal en patience Naruto nous n'arriverons que demain vers midi à la gare et il nous restera une heure de marche pour arriver à la résidence.

Galère.

Artémis se leva, sorti du compartiment et disparu dans le couloir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à plusieurs choses. La première étant la plus urgente concernait le problème Shikamaru. Cependant, sentant la prise de tête venir, l'argenté se dirigea vers le wagon restaurant et se dirigea vers le bar où aucun client n'attendait pour le moment. Dans n'importe quel autre train, avec n'importe quel barman, un verre d'alcool lui aurait été refusé mais, il connaissait parfaitement bien ce barman pour avoir grandi avec lui dans le même petit village. En temps normal Artémis se refusait catégoriquement l'alcool ou alors en petite quantité. Non pas qu'il ne le tienne pas mais plutôt que parfois ça l'aidait à réfléchir et parfois de façon un peu radicale. Mais cette fois il devait réfléchir vite et bien :

Un cognac Saï

Le jeune homme le servie sans aucune remarque et reparti astiquer ses vers. La première question qui vient à l'esprit d'Atémis était : Shikamaru était-il gay ? Ne pouvant répondre à cette question, il passa à la suivante : Hypothétiquement parlant, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, si lui-même était gay, Shikamaru pourrait-il potentiellement être son genre de garçons ? Suite à cette question Artémis finit par se perdre en conjecture et en hypothèse fumeuses, décida qu'il n'avait pas encore assez but.

Deux autres !

En générale ça se boit un par un.

Tu diras ça à mes neurones !

Saï ne chercha pas plus à dissuader Artémis de boire plus et servie ce que l'argenté lui avait demandé. Celui-ci pris un verre dans chaque mains et le temps de réchauffer a liqueur avec de les boire d'un trait. L'argenté attendit un peu puis tout devient claire. Artémis se leva et retourna à son compartiment en constatant avec étonnement que le train penchait légèrement et qu'il avait sommeil. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à destination il s'allongea sur la banquette en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Shikamaru et rejoignit rapidement Morphée. Le silence se fit roi et personne ne bougea d'un pouce. Mais avant longtemps, un bruit étrange se fit entendre et Shikamaru poussa un hoquet de surprise. Deidara se mit à ricaner alors que les autres lui lançaient des regards interrogateurs.

Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Deidara ?

Cette vielle habitude d'Artémis.

Laquelle ?

De téter en dormant…

Tous se retournèrent vers l'endormi et Shikamaru, les yeux gros comme des billes.

Il me tète juste les doigts c'est bon !

Le petit groupe continua de rire sous cape jusqu'à ce que la faim commence à se faire sentir, ce fut finalement le grognement tonitruant de l'estomac de Naruto qui décida Gaara et Deidara à aller chercher à manger pour tous. Par simple mesure de précaution, Naruto et Kiba se joignirent à eux au cas où, parfois les gouts des deux amants étaient surprenants. Neji soupira d'aise devant le silence qui se créa. Artémis ce tortilla et passa un bras autour de la taille de Shikamaru.

Il est mignon quand il dort…

Disons juste qu'il n'a plus cette tête de psychopathe suffisant qu'il arbore en permanence.

Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'être médisant Sasuke…

C'est toi qui dis ça Neji ?

N'essayez pas de faire la conversation si vous ne savez pas quoi dire vous allez le réveiller.

Neji et Sasuke se turent et observèrent Shikamaru. Finalement le brun prêtait plus d'attention à Artémis que ce qu'il voulait laisser croire. Tout en regardant nonchalamment les paysages défiler par la fenêtre, il caressait distraitement, de sa main libre, les cheveux de l'argenté qui commencé à emmètre un doux ronronnement de bienêtre. Lorsque le petit groupe parti en quête de nourriture revint les bras chargé de denrées diverses et variées en faisant plus de bruits de nécessaire, Shikamaru les fit taire pour préserver une fois de plus le sommeil d'Artémis.

Au moins on peut dire qu'il a le sommeil lourd.

Tu ne devrais pas parler Naruto, tu n'es même pas capable de faire la différence entre quelqu'un qui dort et quelqu'un qui essaye de dormir.

Artémis grogna, il n'avait pas envie de se relever, il était bien là, endormi sur les genoux de Shikamaru et le brun lui caressant les cheveux. Il avait toujours aimé cela, que quelqu'un lui caresse les cheveux, ça le détendait et il se sentait merveilleusement bien. L'argenté s'attendit à ce que le brun lui demande de se relever mais il n'en fut rien. Cependant l'estomac d'Artémis lui ordonna de prendre possession de la nourriture qui avait été apportées. Ne cédant pourtant pas à la barbarie de son estomac, Artémis se releva lentement pour éviter tout vertige et se mit à saliver abondement, il avait dans sa ligne de mire des pâtisseries qui avaient l'air succulente et l'argenté aurait juré que celle-ci le conjuraient de les manger. L'argenté pris possession du plateau de sucreries à la vitesse de l'éclair se cala dans le coin du compartiment à côtés de Shikamaru, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à grignoter les diverses pâtisseries. Artémis avait toujours était acro au sucre et plus particulièrement à ce qu'il appelait « ses divines douceurs d'après repas ». En réalité, l'argenté était capable de ne manger que cela pendant toute une journée sans ressentir la moindre gène. Tous ou presque le regardait alors avec tendresse. Sa façon de se tenir, son expression et sa façon de choisir et de manger les pâtisseries rappelait un enfant à qui ses parents aurait fait une grosse surprise.

Tu vois Naruto, si tu te nourris quasi exclusivement de ramens, Artémis lui se nourrit essentiellement de sucreries.

Oui enfin les ramens c'est meilleur, plus consistant et ça tient le forme ! Pas comme c'est cochonneries mauvaises pour la ligne !

Artémis qui s'était lancé à l'assaut d'un sucre d'orge qu'il s'appliquait à lécher de la même manière partout de façon à ce qu'un côté ne fonde pas avant l'autre s'arrêta subitement et lança à Naruto un regard noir et lourd de menaces. Le blond n'y fit pas attention car celle-ci était totalement réquisitionnée par un bol de ramens à manger sans en mettre partout.

Ben moi je préfère le bon vieux sandwich.

Tout à fait d'accord Gaara !

J'avoue.

Comme d'hab…

Sasuke et Neji ne dirent pas un mot mais prirent chacun un sandwich au poulet que leur tendis le rouquin. Chacun mangea sa part sans mots dire. Puis s'ennuyant, Neji, entrainant Sasuke, se mit à faire une improvisation de théâtre. Deidara s'invita dans le petit jeu mais celui-ci pris rapidement fin faute d'inspiration et de place. C'est alors que Shikamaru eut une idée.

Artémis, tu veus bien le parler ?

L'argenté sus immédiatement que le brun lui demandait de déclamer l'un des nombreux poèmes qu'il connaissait. Mais pas n'importe lequel, un poème français, un poème écrit dans sa langue d'origine. La plus part des jeunes japonais qu'il avait croisé trouvait cette langue douce, chantante et la trouvaient magnifique. Il était vrai que, bien parlé, le français était une jolie langue mais le japonais l'était certainement autant. Artémis se leva alors et viens se mettre devant la fenêtre, pris une grande inspiration, se retourna et commença à déclamer les vers qu'il connaissait par cœur en y mettant toute l'émotion nécessaire.

_Chanson de Fortunio_

_Si vous croyez que je vais dire_

_Qui j'ose aimer,_

_Je ne saurais, pour un empire,_

_Vous la nommer._

_Nous allons chanter à la ronde,_

_Si vous voulez,_

_Que je l'adore et qu'elle est blonde_

_Comme les blés._

_Je fais ce que sa fantaisie_

_Veut m'ordonner,_

_Et je puis, s'il lui faut ma vie,_

_La lui donner._

_Du mal qu'un amour ignoré_

_Nous fait souffrir,_

_J'en porte l'âme déchirée_

_Jusqu'à mourir._

_Mais j'aime trop pour que je die_

_Qui j'ose aimer,_

_Et je veux mourir pour ma mie_

_Sans la nommer._

Lorsqu'il eut fini, tous avez les yeux rivés sur lui et tous retenait leur respiration. Personne n'osa bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit de peur de briser l'instant si magnifique. Artémis se rassis à côtés de Shikamaru et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Dans ce genre de moment la France lui manquée, les grandes villes, les châteaux, les plaines et les montagnes… Mais cela ne durait pas bien longtemps, après tout il était mieux au Japon avec ses amis et sa grand-mère… Celle-là aussi c'était un sacré numéro… Fallait ce la coltiner certain jour… Un peu comme Sakura… Au faite ou était-elle passée ?

Ou est Sakura ?

Partie aux toilettes…

Elle est surement tombée dans le trou

NARUTO !

Une tornade rose entra dans le compartiment et trente secondes plus tard Naruto tait au sol à voir trente-six chandelles.

Joli poème d'amour… Et peut-on savoir qui il ou elle est ?

Et je veux mourir pour ma mie Sans la nommer.

Le français est vraiment une très jolie langue… Dommage qu'elle soit si compliqué à apprendre !

Ou était tu passée ?

J'ai croisé une vieille connaissance et on a discuté

C'est bien… C'est bien… Nous arriverons bientôt, il est temps des se préparer…

Mais…Mais tu avais dit qu'on n'arriverait pas avant demain.

Trop naïf, vraiment trop naïf. »

Artémis se leva et sortit du compartiment suivis des autres. Ils attinrent le porte wagon lorsque le train commença à freiner. Rapidement il s'arrêta et tous descendirent. En voyant les mères de chacun de ses amis Artémis cru défaillir. Ce n'était pas des affaires pour une ou deux semaines qu'elles leur avaient apporté mais bel et bien pour deux mois. Lorsque Gaara lui avait affirmé il avait pensé qu'il se payait sa tête… Il fallait croire que non… Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Cette grosse boule de poile blanche ne pouvait pas être une chien ! Ce n'était pas possible ou alors il avait subi une mutation génétique ! Si il se mettait debout, il reversait sans aucun problème Artémis. Celui-ci ayant remarqué que le chien paraissait fortement affectueux en resta le plus loin possible. Un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine s'approcha d'Artémis. Ses cheveux blancs et longs étaient hirsutes faute de brossage. Deux barres rouges lui rayés les joues et sa façon d'être allumait un voyant rouge signifiant DANGER dans la tête de l'argenté…

Le vieux porc qui s'en ait pris à ma grand-mère !

Ravi de te revoir le nain.

D'abord je ne suis pas nain et puis que faite vous là ? Ne me dites pas que vous l'avait poursuivie jusqu'ici !

Tu m'excuseras mais 1m65 pour un mec ça fait petit et tu as des talons. Et Jiraya est mon tuteur.

Mon Dieu, par la Sainte Vierge que la vie n'a pas dut être facile tous les jours…

Artémis s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux enfants et parents qui devaient se séparer pour un bon bout de temps. En réalité il s'éloignait plus par jalousie que par pudeur. Il était jaloux de cette joie, de cet amour que portait leur parent à ses amis. Ses parents étaient morts il y a quatre ans et Artémis les détestait tant que ça en avait été une délivrance. Il se souviendrait de cette joie anormal qui lui avait envie le cœur lorsque sa grand-mère lui avait annonçait leur mort. Puis il avait habité chez ces grands-mères dans le grand manoir familial… Et avait accessoirement découvert que même elles détestaient ses parents…leurs propres enfants… Enfin cela importait peu maintenant, Artémis ce demandé qui viendrait les chercher… Ce serait certainement Grand-mère Tsunade, elle n'aimait pas que son petit-fils face le trajet entre la gare et la maison. Lorsque l'argenté là vis arrivé, il demanda à ces amis de ce regrouper puis ils avancèrent dans le hall jusqu'à la rencontre de Tsunade.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là la vieille ?

La vieille comme tu dis c'est ma grand-mère.

Tous se turent et regardèrent avec circonspection Artémis faire la bise à Tsunade et celle-ci le prendre dans ses bras en un élan maternel.

Allez les mioches, en avant pour un nouveau monde

Tous la savais un peu folle, cette déclaration ne les étonna pas plus que ça et tous la suivirent comme une portée de petit canard suivant leur mère.


End file.
